Sweets, Kisses & Cigarettes
by jclaire101
Summary: Dylan turns to smoking to relieve his frustration from the pressure that the management was putting on him and Yue. Yue on the other hand is concerned about its effect on his health. When it's starting to affect their relationship, an ultimatum needs to be made. The question will be, is it sweets, kisses or cigarettes?
1. Ultimatum

We managed to slip away from the media for a little while. Dylan and I have a day off before we have our filming for The Inn 2 in Arxan.

We were hanging out on his apartment. It was the only way we could date under the radar. His manager and my manager would switch cars just so we could meet up.

He was on his second stick of his cigarette when I decided to interrupt his thoughts. He kept messing up his hair so I knew he was frustrated.

"Dy, what's the matter? We already talked about smoking right? It's bad for your health."

"Yue, don't start please. This is my only stress reliever. Don't add to my stress right now." He sighed. But froze when he realized the impact of what he said.

"Well I'm sorry for caring about your health and I'm sorry for being a burden to you." I am also frustrated but I hide it well in moments we are together because I wanted to savor every lingering moments I have with him. So much for pretending. I stood up and made my way to his door, raising the hood up of my jacket for my disguise.

"Yue. Wait. Where are you going?" He stood up as well but stayed rooted on his living room. I walked towards his door.

"Home Dylan. I'm going home." The pressure that our managements was putting on us is getting too much. They keep tabs on our fans and they also are starting to doubt if we really are just buddies. We've been dating for 4 months now ever since we finished filming in London. But both of our managements was keen on keeping us apart. Doing all they can so that our schedule won't even meet.

It started during our promotions for MG. We were supposed to promote our drama as the leading roles but the producers of the show were always instructed to never pair us together. The Phantacity was a stretch though so they kept their hands off of the show. But after that, things started to really change.

It was a surprise to me when my management agreed that I appear on The Inn 2 together with Dylan. I know there's something fishy about it, but I still get the catch. I get to be with him. However, every single time it gets harder.

I already opened his door when he slammed his hand on it and trapped me in it with his body. He hugged me from the back and rested his head on my shoulders.

"Yue, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. Please. Stay with me." Tears were flowing from my eyes. I couldn't stop it I felt suffocated.

He turned me towards him when I didn't answer and saw me crying.

"Oh Yue, I'm sorry, I'm really sorry. Just punch me if you're mad." he hugged me tighter this time.

I punch his chest lightly.

"You terrible jerk!" Punch.

"I really missed you!" Punch.

"I was so excited to see you!" Punch.

"You're frustrated?! Well I am too! But I don't shove it in your face! You idiot!" I kept on crying and punching him.

"Shh. I know. I'm sorry I was so selfish. I missed you too. So bad, Yue. Why would you even hide your frustrations? I told you that you can talk to me about anything right?"

I kept on crying. "I saw you Dy. This relationship and the pressure was taking its toll on you. How can I tell you that when you're already frustrated enough for the both of us?!"

"No. Yue, THEY were taking a toll on me. But this relationship isn't okay? What we have right now, you especially, is the only thing that keeps me from blowing up."

He let go of me but held my hand and pulled me towards the couch.

"You know me Yue. If I don't like the situation where I am in, I speak out my mind. I react immediately. But this time I can't do that. Because I have to protect you now. I can't just do that and have you in the middle of it. I can't bear to see you be in that mess."

He stood up and paced around the room. This was the longest words he spoke to vent out his feelings.

"I just feel so incapable at times. I can't even meet you. And whenever there are issues surrounding the both of us, my fans attacking you, I can't even do anything. So I do the only thing I can to curb that feeling. Damn it, Yue. I smoke."

This time I stood up and hug him from behind. I breathe in his scent to calm me down. Hoping what I'm doing would have the same effect on him.

"It's okay Dy. I'm okay. We're okay. I can handle a little bashers. I'm sorry for putting another pressure on you. I'm jusy worried about you. " I tried to pacify him.

He held my hands, trying hard to even out his breathing.

"I know Yue. I know you can handle it, but I don't want you to handle those things alone. I wanted to be with you during those times. I know it also affects you even if you don't show it."

My arms tighten around him.

"You're with me Dy. Your voice alone when you called me during those times gave me enough strength to just brush it off. We chose this path remember? It's hard but we both decided to enter it, knowing we won't be able to be with each other everytime."

He sighed. He turned around and encircled his arms on me this time.

"I know. We agreed that we're in this together." He placed his chin on the top of my head.

"Is it still worth it for you though, Dy?" I ask slightly doubting our relationship.

He pulled back to look at me closely.

"Do you even have to ask that? Of course you're worth it! I wouldn't even be this worried if you weren't." Lines formed on his forehead. I tiptoed to smooth it out before he suffers from wrinkles at an early age.

"Aiyo, Dy. Relax. I was just asking. Don't wrinkle your forehead like that. The wifi appears you know." I smiled at him.

He smiled cutely. "Tell you what. I won't promise that I'll stop smoking entirely but I will try, okay Yue? I'll try to lessen it as much as I can."

I grinned.

"But.." Great, the smile dropped from my face. I knew there was a catch.

"But?" I asked him.

"There's a condition. Whenever we are together, if I ever have the urge to smoke, I get to kiss you instead. What do you say, Yue?" He raised his eyebrows and smiled playfully at me.

I smiled at him and pinch his cheeks.

"Deal!" I pecked his lips. He smiled wider.

"And if I'm not with you, I will pack and send you my favorite sweets for you to munch on whenever the urge to smoke comes. It won't be easy Dy. I heard you have to keep your mouth busy if you're trying to stop smoking."

He leaned forward and capture my lips in a quick kiss.

I looked at him shocked.

"What? I had the urge to smoke. You were the sweetest treat around." He smirked at me innocently.

Aiyo. This guy will be the death of me. I punched his arm.

"A little warning next time Dy. Be gentle with my heart." I said placing my hand on his chest.


	2. A Pack of Kisses

The following day was my flight to Arxan. We managed to grab the late night schedule. Dylan already went ahead with the other members of the show.

I packed some of his and my favorite snacks and sweets. This is the only thing I know to help him lessen his smoking. I lay down on my bed to relax for a bit.

I smiled remembering his kisses before we both parted this morning. Sometimes I think he's just using his urge to smoke just so we could make out. I love it anyway.

"One more, Yue. I need to collect some of your kisses for our drive to Arxan. I might need to smoke a stick or two if you're not there with me." He pouted. I'm weak for this side of him. He's cool and handsome if he wants to, everybody knows that. But whenever he pulls this cute side of him, I'm a goner.

I grinned wider and pulled him closer. Finally giving into him. I tried to savor the taste of his lips, tasting the hint of his toothpaste. It was only for a moment before he dominated the kiss. I opened my lips and we made out for I don't know how long. But because we are both humans, we had to stop for some air. We both giggled like kids planning for a prank.

I kept on showering him kisses on his lips, on the corner of his mouth then back to his lips. I probably gave him at least 20 kisses. I giggled afterwards.

Both our faces flushed. I heard him give a satisfied sigh. He hugged me sideways and kissed the side of my head.

"God, Yue. You're addicting. I even wonder why I get stuck with cigarettes when I could have your kisses instead. I should have done this before."

"Well you're in luck then. Because I don't think I'm going anywhere at all." I smirked at him.

"You better. But even if you were to leave, I won't let you go at all. You have to take responsibility for this." He pointed at himself.

"You're my personal pack of kisses. By the way, I smoke 1 pack of cigarette when I'm stress. You better give an equivalent amount if it happens" He wiggles his eyebrows at me.

I chuckled and pointed an accusing finger at him.

"You're a spoiled guy, you know that?"

"Correction. I'M A SPOILED BOYFRIEND." He clarified while moving his head side to side, trying to tease me.

"Well that you are, Dy." I agreed.

I smiled wider like a fool at the memory. I cleared my throat to wash off my silliness.

I arrived in Arxan at 2am. It was a bit late so I wasn't expecting anyone to welcome me. The staff already informed my manager about where I would stay for the entire filming so we decided to just go straight ahead and greet the other members of the show in the morning.

I texted Dylan the moment our plane landed. More like he demanded me to. But I already told him to get some shuteye since he has a lot of things to do in the morning.

We finally arrived on the inn, I felt somewhat tired but I had a nap on the way so it was still alright.

We arrived at the accomodation, my manager is staying on the next room so she helped me on my luggage first.

"I got this jie. Thanks, you can go and rest on your room."

"Is there anything else you need Yue?"

"No, I'm okay." She nodded and left for her room.

I was still slightly energized so I decided to go out for some fresh air. As I made the last step of stairs, I felt myself get pulled towards the back of the housing. I shrieked but it was muffled by the pair of soft lips that caught mine.

Dylan. I responded immediately and let him kissed me. I tasted a hint of smoke combined with his mints. He pulled away after a few minutes.

He sighed. I looked at him and punch him on his arm and kicked him on his leg.

"Ow! Well hello to you too my violent little girlfriend."

"Shh! Someone might hear us. You scared me Dy! If I wasn't familiar with your lips I would have screamed for my life and wake everybody up. Hello to me? You attacked me before saying hello. " I whispered my surpise.

He chuckled tapping my head. "It's alright, everybody's asleep by now. I'm sorry I just got excited having you here with me."

I looked around checking if the cameras got our little makeout session. He noticed my uneasiness.

"Relax Yue. Cameras aren't rolling. It's tuned off after midnight."

I released my breath. Finally calming down.

"Sorry, I was worried someone might catch us."

"I got a little carried away." He smiled guiltily.

I finally returned his smile. But I remembered something.

"You smoked?" He looked down and place his hands on his pockets.

"Sorry. Just one stick. The temperature got so cold awhile ago." He pouted. Again. That pout.

I stood closer to him, looked up at his face.

"I'm not mad at you Dy. You can't stop smoking abruptly. I'm already proud that you're trying."

He returned my glance and smiled as if he won a game. He encircled me on his arms.

"Aiyo, I have the best girlfriend. And by the way, I kissed you before I even thought about grabbing another cigarette."

I returned his hug and snuggle my face on his chest.

"Well I'm glad I'm here then. Who knows who you might be kissing if I haven't arrived." I teased him.

"Ay! I only ever want to kiss you. If not that then I eat the sweets you packed for me." he said defensively.

I looked up to him. "I'm kidding Dy! But let's be careful okay? You can kiss me but there are lots of eyes around now. Anyway, I brought new snacks. I'll bring it with me everytime. So that my little boyfriend here can have them anytime." I tapped his nose.

He smiled on my gesture.

"Why aren't you sleeping anyway I told you to rest early. You have a lot of things to do later." I chided him.

"I wanted to wait for you. Make sure you got here safely."

"Well I'm here in one piece Dy. Reporting for duty." I stood up straight and saluted him.

He chuckled and brushed his fingers on my hair.

"Altight, you silly kid. I''ll rest now. See you later Yue!"

"See you, Dy!" I grinned excitedly.

"Go on, head inside first. I'll go once you're inside."

I nodded and turned to the stairs. I was almost on the last step near the door when I ran back down towards him. I jumped on him, he moved a few steps back to balance himself. His hands automatically catching me. I encircled my arms on his neck and gave him a deep kiss then I jumped down.

He was smiling widely while touching his lips.

"What was that for?"

"It's your prize and goodnight kiss."

"But that's only one. I need another for my goodnight kiss." He whined, requesting for another one.

I grabbed the string of his hoodie and pulled him down. I tiptoed and pecked him one last time.

"Goodnight, Dy." I whispered.

"Goodnight, Yue. I'm glad you're here." He looked at me intently.

"Glad to be of service." I gave him a 2 finger salute.

He returned it. I hopped towards my room. Glancing back one last time at his excited face. He waved cutely and I waved back. Then I entered my room.

Jumping towards my bed, I closed my eyes and entered the land of sweets, kisses and cigarettes.


	3. Meet & Greet

It was 7am when I woke up. I washed up and change into layers of clothes, topping it with a thick winter jacket to keep myself warm for the whole day.

I got out decided to greet Ms. Liu Tao, the boss and the other regular members, Wu Yi and Kido.

I decided to go the main area of the house, taking a guess where the others are currently staying. Sure enough, I saw Ms. Liu Tao placing some plates on the dining table. The boss was sitting on the table together with Dylan, Wuyi and Kido.

I entered knocked on the door and entered shyly.

I bowed my head. "Hello, I'm Shen Yue. It's nice to meet all of you." I stood up and smiled.

Ms. Liu Tao was the first one to approach me. The other stood and followed.

"Oh my. Hi Shen Yue, you look even more beautiful in person." She complimented then move towards to give me a hug.

I blushed and returned her hug. "Thank you Ms. Liu Tao. You looked prettier." I responded.

"Oh please just call me Tao dajie. You're making me old Yue." I smiled and nodded.

The boss was next. "Hello Yue! Glad to finally meet you. These kids can't stop talking about you. Especially this dude over here," he pointed towards Wu Yi. "He was dying to meet you." He offered his hand and I shook it.

I just smiled at what he said, not wanting to make the atmosphere awkward.

"Nice to meet you too Boss. I hope I could be of help in your inn."

"Of course. You would be a great help to my wife." he smiled at Tao dajie lovingly.

Kido was the next in line.

"Hey Yue. I'm Kido. Dylan told me so much about you. Nice to meet you." He shook my hands.

"Hello! Oh he did? I hope he said good things. He likes to put me on a bad light." I said glancing teasingly at Dylan. Kido chuckled.

"Don't worry Yue, it's all good." He assured me.

"Well I'll let you meet Wuyi ge, he's really excited to meet you."

He whispered as he passed by me. Wu yi stood awkwardly one of his hands was placed on his nape.

I didn't know what to do so I look around. I saw the boss, Tao dajie and Kido smiling knowingly.

I turned to Dylan and saw him looking down, his face covered by his cap. His fingers busy tapping on his leg on a silent beat. I can't see his expression but I know there'll be a hint of jealousy on his eyes as much as he tries to hide it.

I was aware of what Wuyi mentioned on the variety show where he appeared. But it was just that, for show. But still, it seems that I have to deal with the outcome on this show.

I finally understood the catch. I get to be with Dylan, but they will focus on the issue that Wuyi dubbed me as, his ideal type. I sighed but decided to make the first move to get it over with. I know it wasn't his fault. And I know the show needed this angle to boost its popularity even more.

I moved forward and extended my hand.

"Hello! It's nice to meet you. I'm Yue."

He finally looked at me, smiled shyly and shook my hand.

"Hi! Nice to meet you. You can call me Wuyi."

"Way to go bro!" I heard Kido cheering Wuyi on.

I nodded then finally turned to Dylan. I saw him looking at our hands so I let go and went to him.

"Hi Dy! It's nice to see you again." I said, pretending as if we haven't seen each other a few hours ago. I know he's a bit pissed. His eyes speak volumes of his current predicament. But we have to keep our composure for the sake of our relationship.

I raised my hands waiting for him to do our bro handshake. He surprised me by hugging me tightly instead. I felt him slightly turn his head to kiss my hair inconspicuously then pulled away.

I managed to fix my expression. Shocked by his actions. I smiled at him instead.

"Hi Yue! Long time no see." He said then finally did our bro handshake. He smiled tightly.

"Okay enough of that kids. Let's eat our breakfast. The inn's not gonna run itself. We have to start working. Move it kiddos!" The boss clapped his hands.

Immediately we all went to our sits and start digging in. We chat for a few minutes before one by one the guys stood up, already starting their chores for the day.


	4. A Fairy Godmother

Dylan and Kido drove to town to grab some groceries for our food and other supplies. Wuyi went with the Boss to start cutting some grass outside, trying to landscape a pathway towards the inn.

I was left with Tao dajie, a silent agreement that I would be her assistant throughout my stay here in Arxan.

We were clearing out the dishes. Tao dajie was telling me some stories about the boys when they were building the inn.

"It was so funny watching them scramble about trying to help with the construction. They were so fashionable coming here but were immediately assigned with heavy task. They were really good though. They did a great job helping out."

I nodded. "They really did. The housing is really modern and comfy at the same time. I love every details of it."

Toa dajie smiled. "I'm just glad there weren't any accidents. Just a few scratches here and there."

I smiled. Remembering the scratch that Didi had on his forehead once he returned from the first filming. He boast about it seemingly proud of what he calls as his 'battlescars'. I was worried for nothing.

We were on the kitchen washing the dishes. The camera here were pointed on the part where they usually cook.

Our mics was turned off for the mean time since there was a slight technical problem awhile ago. The staff had to check it out.

"So how long were the two of you dating?" Tao dajie suddenly asked. I almost drop the plate that I was washing. I try to recover immediately and answer her question.

"What are you talking about Tao dajie?" I tried not to let any panic taint my voice.

"I meant, how long were you and Dylan dating?" I sneakily look at the camera making sure it was still focus on the same area.

"We're just buddies Tao dajie. We're not dating." I tried to lie to her. She can't possibly know. She COULDN'T have known. We were careful.

She continued washing but spoke once again.

"You don't have to lie to me Yue. I'm not going to tell on you or anything. I saw the way you looked at each other. I especially saw the fondness on his eyes when he saw you this morning. I've been in the industry long enough to know that. And I've had a bit of experience myself. I've been there and done that. I know the drill." She turned to me, smiling knowingly. Eyes full of wisdom only years in the business could give you.

I blushed but decided to confess to her. She seemed like a lovely woman. A senior I could trust. She wasn't asking out of the need to reveal our secret but purely out of curiousity.

"6 months. We've been together for 6 months." I replied quietly.

"Ah. The honeymoon stage. You still have a lot to go through, Yue. But once you get past that, I promise you it'll be worth all the trouble. You both seem to suit each other, you're both a great kid."

"Thank you, Tao dajie. That means a lot. We're really trying to make it work. Sometimes it gets really hard but we just look back to the moments we are together and it's okay again."

"Well from what I can tell, he really loves you, Yue. Loves you enough to sneak a kiss awhile ago. You have to be careful though." She sighed deeply.

"Young love. I remember when my husband and I started dating we had to endure the distance too. We can't always be together because we wanted to avoid the spotlight. We wanted our relationship to be private as long as we can." She was smiling fondly at the memory.

"It was worth it anyway Tao dajie. I can see you're both happy. It radiates from the both of you." I told her.

"We are happy. It's because we chose to be, despite all the things we've been through. We chose each other. So now here we are." She turned to me and placed her hands on my shoulders.

"It will be hard, Yue. Even on this show, the producers will try to pair you up on Wuyi. I know you both rarely see each other, but just go with the flow of the filming. And I will do my best to help you both. Okay? Let me be your fairy godmother. " She brushed my arms and smiled.

"Thank so much Tao dajie. Really. For listening and for understanding." Tears welled from my eyes.

"Oh don't mention it, Yue. I wish someone helped me like this before. That's why I really wanted to guide you." She hugged me and I hug her back. We went back to our chores afterwards. Hearts filled with happiness.


	5. Sweet Secrets

On the second night that we were in Arxan, I was able to corner Dylan to give him a heads up that Tao dajie is already aware of our relationship.

It's past midnight and we were on the same spot where he pulled me in the other night. I was walking back to my room when I saw him having a leisure walk outside of the housing. I grabbed him on his arm and pushed him on OUR hidden spot, I covered his mouth afterwards.

He grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards him.

"Ouch Yue! For a small woman you got the strength of a wrestler!"

I proceeded to slap his chest. He looked at me confusedly, wondering why I was reacting that way.

"Dy, you almost blew our cover this morning! Why did you kiss me in front of everybody?!"

He looked down, face washed with guilt. He grabbed my hand and placed it inside the pocket of his jacket to give me some warmth.

"Sorry, Yue. I got jealous. I wasn't thinking straight so I did the only thing I know to prove that you were mine. Don't worry, it was so fast, nobody could've seen it."

I snorted. He looked at me.

"Well you thought wrong. Tao dajie actually discovered us. She asked me how long we were together Dy. And she saw you kissing me."

His face looked horrified.

"But?! I, the kiss was so fast, how could?" He was stuttering.

"That's why we have to be really careful Dy. Luckily Tao dajie actually wanted to help us that's why she asked. You forgot she's been in the industry long enough to notice this kind of things." I gave his hand a squeeze to reassure him that everything's okay.

He exhaled deeply as if he was holding his breath for a long time.

"Well that's Tao jie for you. She's like the sweetest person I've encountered since the moment I entered this industry."

"I know. She actually gave me some pieces of advice." I smiled remembering what she told me this morning.

Dylan caressed my cheek with his other hand.

"I'm sorry Yue. I didnt mean to put you on the spot. We just have to be extra cautious from now on."

"It's okay. I know you're greatly affected too but we're in this together. Let's just go with the flow okay?" I kissed his cheek.

"Yes ma'am!" And just like that we went on our own ways.

The following days on the inn was quite exhausting. There were a lot of things we had to accomplish in order to satisfy the guests that we cater to on the inn.

Dylan and I kept to ourselves, but we still sneak glances with each other. Sometimes we brush our fingers with the other, happily knowing that we were together even if we can't show it.

I'll also secretly pass him some treats whenever I see the telltale sign that he was longing for a smoke. He would not react so much, but I could always see the hint of a smile on his lips as a form of his appreciation.

Our days were filled with occasional teasing and messing around. On the outside the people see us as friends just hanging around. To us, it was a special moment where we get to touch each other if only for a brief moment.

The following afternoon I saw him passing by the kitchen while I was alone, washing the dishes.

"Dy!" I tried to loudly whisper his name. He looked inside noticing that I was alone. He checked on the cameras and I signalled that we're out of range of its scope.

I pulled him towards me, tiptoed and gave him a quick kiss. He smiled at me.

"I miss you Dy. I'm proud of you! Great work today." He sneaked a kiss once more.

"God I miss you too. But it's better this way, at least I get to see you everyday." He sighed and placed his forehead on mine.

We heard footsteps coming towards the kitchen. We separated immediately. Dylan went to the backdoor.

"Love you!" He whispered as he looked back.

"Love you more!" I mouthed back. Then he went outside.


	6. Midnight Reward

On the third night, I was so happy with our dynamic that I decided to give Dylan a reward. I saw how he really tried to control his smoking habit. I could already tell by now whenever he wants to smoke. He will either frequently lick his lips, or his fingers would drum around on any surface he can find. As if his fingers are inching to be around a single stick of cigarette.

But whenever that happens, he grabs one of the candies I sneaked into his pockets.

I was on my room, already on my pajamas. I sent him a text awhile ago.

 _Dy, can you come to my room for a moment?_

 _Are you okay? Wait for me, I'm just waiting for Kido to fall asleep._

It was around 12:30 when I heard a knock on the back window. I slid it open and he peered around before climbing inside.

"Hey! Sorry it took so long before I heard him snore. I had to make sure the coast was clear. Is there anything wrong?"

I jumped and hugged him, clinging like a monkey.

"Nothing I just missed you." I murmured on his neck. His scent comforted me.

He supported me with arms and kissed the top of my head.

"You're so cute Yue. I missed you too, you know that?"

"I looked him straight in the eye and nod my head.

"You're so close but so far." I pouted.

"Aiyo, you'll be the death of me Yue. Arxan is making you cuter everytime."

I smiled and pecked his lips then jumped down from him. I pulled him towards my bed and push him to sit down on the edge of it.

I opened the packet of skittles that I brought with me. He looked at it eyes filled with curiosity.

"Another treat? I might get cavities from all the treats you're giving me Yue." He grinned.

I smiled. "Yes Dy, another treat only this time, there's a cherry on the top. Because you've been a good boyfriend this is your reward." I placed one of the candies between my lips then sat and straddled his lap.

His eyes filled with unexplainable emotions, but the most prominent was happiness. He leaned forward and grab the candy from my lips while I give him a kiss. We did this a couple of times until he was filled with a sugar rush.

We laid down on my bed just enjoying each other's presence. One of my hands placed on his chest, enclosed on his hand.

"That was the best reward Yue."

"I really wanted to show you how I'm so proud of you Dy."

He turned to his side and looked at me intently. His eyes burning through my soul. I also turned to my side to face him.

"You know you're one of the best things that happened to me right? I never knew I will get my big break with Meteor Garden, but I was even more in awe when I got meet you along the way."

I smiled and kissed his nose.

"Why? You're still doubting the reason I fell for you?"

"I was really lost Yue. I was trying my best in the aviation school. Then Super Idol came. I knew it was an opportunity for me. But there are a lot of things that I still lack. And I sometimes wonder what you saw in me. Why you're so proud of me." His eyes now filled with vulnerability.

"The fact that you're wondering about that is the reason why Dy. You just go for the things that you love without thinking twice. You're this guy who's so transparent that you don't care about the negative things said to you. I don't know, I just love your authenticity. I just love that you're so you. And it makes me very happy everytime you accomplish one of your dreams." I told him honestly why I caressed his cheek.

"Well that's one of the things that I love about you." He said. I looked at him confused.

"You just speak out your mind straightforwardly that it actually made me grow as a person. You don't tolerate my BS, you put me in my place and even beat me up at times if necessary."

I grinned and continued to listen.

"No one's been that real with me before. Even my parents are afraid to tell me the truth because I might lash out. But you, you just throw my words at me and make me face the truth. You're this simple woman who actually hold so much of the universe inside her. You love my authenticity, well I LOVE YOUR AUTHENTICITY."

Aiyo. I'm melting because of this incredible guy.

"Damn Dylan Wang. You have a way with words." I told him.

He smirkes and pointed at me. "Well I learned from the best."

We fell asleep while talking about memories and worries. He snucked out early in the morning before everybody woke up. It was one of my favorite nights. Him, me, just us being real.


	7. Personal Brand of Cigarettes

It was now our fourth day here in Arxan. Last night was amazing. But I was still worried about Dylan. I know it's really difficult to stay away from smoking once you get used to doing it for a long time. I wonder if I really am helping him with his decision to slowly wean himself from it.

"Yue could you please hand this drinks to the boys? I just have to finish arranging the supplies on the other room." Tao dajie asked.

"Of course dajie." I finished straightening out the beddings on one of the guest rooms and went outside to distribute the drinks.

I gave two glasses to boss and Wuyi as I passed by them in the front lawn. Next was Kido who was trying to carry some of the supplies left on the car when they arrived awhile ago.

"Thanks Yue!"

I nodded.

"Where's Dylan?" I asked him wondering why I haven't seen him.

"I saw him go out the back door of the kitchen. Maybe he's resting for a bit after cooking."

I thanked him and proceeded on the direction of the kitchen's backdoor. I saw Dylan leaning on the side of the door playing with a stick of cigarette.

I went closer to him, he looked up once he heard me approaching. I saw him hide it inside his pocket. I passed him the last glass of juice.

He smiled. "Thank you!" I watch him drink it and got hypnotized by the movement of his adam's apple everytime he swallowed. I didn't hear him call out to me. Wow. So much for being in love. I'm officially obssessed with him. I even love his adam's apple.

"Yue, you okay?" he called me once again. I finally returned to myself after being trapped in the amazing world of Dylan Wang.

"Ah yeah, I'm okay." I nodded, still winded by him.

"Still amazed by my handsome face?" He leaned forward, teasing me once again.

"You wish." I pushed him. I pointed my chin towards his jeans.

"You wanted to smoke?"

I prodded him. Wondering why he was just playing with it.

"I thought about it. But everytime I was about to light it I remember your sweet kisses. Then I think about the taste of the nicotine. And I can't seem to light it." He grabbed the cigarette stick from his pocket staring at it confusedly.

I tilted my head my expression mirroring his own. I searched my pockets for the sweets I've brought for him.

Before I even got chance to give him the candy, he threw the stick on the trash bin and grabbed my hand. Pulling me towards the woods.

"What are you doing Dylan?" I'm worried about him, but I'm also worried for the both of us. He didn't answer but kept on pulling me deeper inside the forest until we come across a tree with its bark wide enough to cover us.

He pushed me towards it, my backed pressed on the rough edges of the tree. Then proceeded to lean down and capture my lips on a searing kiss. My hands curled on his chest, knees weakened from the onslaught of feelings brought about by him. I guess the smoking withdrawal is taking a toll on him, while the kiss overload is taking a toll on my heart. His kisses were different from the playful and sweet kisses we exchanhed last night. This was intense, as if his pouring out all of his frustrations into it.

He didn't stop though. It was like our mouth we're dancing on a rhythm. Upper lip towards my lower lip, he kissed me back and forth. And after finally getting his fill, he kissed my lips fully as if inhaling my breath like the smoke of a cigarette. Like I'm his personal brand of cigarette.

He pulled away, his hands resting on the tree and I trapped in between it.

"The question Yue is, what are you doing to me?" I stared at him then at his lips, then I bite my lips.

He groaned. "Stop that, Yue or I might keep you here all day." He pulled my lower lip from my teeth.

"Sorry." It's the only thing I could say. I was out of words because I didn't know that I had the same effect on him as he does to me.

He chuckled. "Sorry? Believe me, you need to do more than that. I just lost my cravings for nicotine because of you. It can't compare to the taste of your lips whenever you kiss me." He said while staring intently at my lips.

I absentmindedly licked it because my mouth suddenly felt dry. He groaned once again laid his forehead on my shoulders.

"Yue..." He was saying my name like a plea.

I realized what I've done so I said the only thing that comes to mind.

"Sorry." He snorted. What the fa Yue? Where's your mind at? Knock knock? Anybody there?

I embraced him instead. Patting his head.

"Aiyo, sorry Didi. I promise. Whenever I'm with you, I'll keep giving you kisses until you get sick of me. Okay Dy?"

He finally stood up and laced his fingers to mine.

"I don't think I'm going to be sick of you. I mean it's all I can think about. I'm addicted to it." I grinned.

He pats my head. I grabbed the haw flakes that I prepared for him.

"Come on Dy, we have to go back. In the mean time I have a treat for you so you can get by this whole day."

"What is it?" I showed him the haw flakes. He grinned.

I opened a pack, get one and place a kiss on it. Then I placed it towards his mouth.

"Here's a sweet treat peppered with love." He opened his mouth and ate it.

"Yum!" He said shrugging his shoulders up and down. I was about to place the other pack on his jacket packet when he stopped me.

"Wait, kiss it first." Aiyo the demanding boyfriend appeared again. I did it anyway. Because I love him.


	8. A Tricky Choice

We just wrapped up for the final day of the 2nd filming. We just had the livestream awhile ago to celebrate the first episode of the show. There were a lot of pretentions done. Dylan and I were instructed to keep our convos on the down low.

It was against what we want but we did it anyway. Because just like what Tao dajie said, we also chose each other.

The crew had started to packed up some of the cameras when Tao dajie called out to me.

"Yue! Come here!" I went to her wondering why she called me.

"Can you help me with the dishes?" Dishes? We already washed it awhile ago. But I went with her anyway.

When we got to the kitchen Tao dajie turned to me.

"Sorry, there were a lot of eyes outside. I couldn't risk talking to you without them finding out."

Realization filled my eyes. She was trying to talk about Dylan.

"Anyway Yue, I told my husband to get Dylan and pretend as if they were going to discuss something important. It's our last night here in Arxan, and we're not sure yet if you're going to be on the next filming schedule. There's a clearing somewhere on the west side of the woods. There's a trail so you can follow it. You'll find him there."

I smiled excitedly. I get to spend a few hours with him.

"Tao dajie, thank you!" I wound my arms around her. She patted my back comfortingly.

"You're welcome Yue! Have fun both of you. It's a little gift from the boss and me. Just don't do things I wouldn't do." She pulled away amd gave me a wink. I blushed so hard she chuckled.

"There, there. Now go ahead, before he freezes out there."

I ran out the backdoor after I grabbed another snack I prepared for him. The coldness of the night didn't even bother me as I went towards the trail. I walked for a few minutes when I spotted the clearing. I saw a tent with fairylights around the top part. They really did so much for us. I saw the silhouette of Dylan sitting inside the tent as I approach further. When he heard my footsteps, he stood up and I finally saw him.

He walked briskly towards me and hugged me tightly.

"Ths was supposed to be a bad day due to what happened on the livestream."

"I know. I was going to just rest in my room and sulk when Tao dajie called me. " I smirked at him.

"The boss actually connived with me to arrange some things on the tent. They already set it up by the time I got here. They really like you, you know." He told me.

"Well of course they like me, I'm the legendary Shen Yue who got Dylan Wang addicted to her kisses."

He pecked my lips.

"Well that I am." He agreed.

We finally settled inside the tent. Inside were pillows and blankets, drinks from the inn, sandwhiches prepared by Tao dajie, a laptop, some hotpacks and a few snacks from Dylan.

"We have to send gifts to them Dy. They gave us so much. It's really cozy and beautiful."

"I know. We owe this to them. I kept thanking Boss on the way here when I heard about their plan. He threatened to fire me if I didn't stop thanking him." He laaughed.

"How are you Dy? I figured you'll be frustrated after what happened on the livestream." He looked worried this time.

"I'm okay. I'm more worried about you though. They didn't inform you of the plan. I saw how disappointed you were with the flow of the Q & A. I kept secretly glancing on the camera just to see you but then I have to also be careful not to get caught."

I sighed deeply. "I'm alright now that you're here with me. Tao dajie and I talked about the difficulties of having a relationship in our industry. And she told me as long as we stay and choose each other, it'll be okay. And I know it will be. Because I'll always choose you Dy."

He moved closer and held my hand.

" And you wonder why I get addicted to you. It's not just the kisses or the sweets you prepare for me. It's you, because I'll also choose you everytime. And even if the time comes that we will have the difficult choice of leaving or staying, I'll still choose to stay."

"But what if you have to choose between your career and our relationship? What will be your choice then?" I asked him.

"I'll choose both Yue. You see we always get these questions and it's as if we always have the option of choosing only one. But life doesn't work that way, we get to choose who we stay with while choosing the life we want to live. I told you last night that you were one of the best things that ever happened to me. So I'm choosing to be with you, to lobe you while I pursue my career in this industry."

By now we were looking at the stars while lounging inside the tent. My head placed on his chest.

"Did I say that I love you? Because right now I'm falling deeper in love with you Dylan Wang." I looked up at him while my head's still resting on his chest.

"Really? I always have girls telling me that all the time." He replied cockily.

I punched his chest then lifted myself up on my elbows and kissed his lips. He responded immediately. I smiled on the kiss while planning my next move. I sat up after awhile.

"I have a surprise treat for you."

I grabbed the bean boozled candies that I reserved especially for him from my pocket.

"Say Ahh.." He opened his mouth readily thinking it was Skittles.

I placed 3 candies on his mouth and waited for his reaction.

I watched his face morphed into disgust.

"Ay! YUE! WHAT THE FA?! THIS IS DISGUSTING!" He threw up the candies that I gave him. Then tried to grab the remaining on my hands.

"I LOVE YOU DYLAN WANG. I'M SORRY! I just had to do that. By the way that's stinky socks flavor" I giggled. He caught my wrist and wrestled me down. I was trapped on the blankets between his arms. He leaned down towards my lips. I struggled already knowing his plan.

"No Dylan, stop it! I'M SORRY, I WON'T DO IT AGAIN." But he was focus on his revenge.

He finally connected his lips with mine. I tried hard to seal my lips but he tickled me and I laughed.

He slipped his tongue on my mouth and kissed me. He made me taste the stinky socks with his mouth. Damn it. I walked right through that.

I finally was able to push him. He wiped his lips with his fingers.

"Yuck! That tasted aweful!" I said, feeling sorry that I gave him 3 of the stinky sock-flavored candies.

"I'm glad you liked it." He mused.

We washed down the aweful taste from our mouths with the canned juice placed on the tent. We ate the remaining bean boozled that was all 'edible' flavored. I fed him, making up for the prank that I did, kissing every single one of it first.

"I'm sorry, I love you." I told him before feeding him another candy.

He kissed me briefly. "I love you more."

I grab his packet of cigarettes, the sweet treats I brought him and sat up cross legged facing him.

"So Dy, I have a question for you." He smiled playfully at me.

"Spill it." He said.

"Sweets, cigarette or me?" I dared him.

He swiped away the candies and his pack of cigarettes. Leaned forward and gave me another one of his delcious kisses.

"You. Always you. You better get me a rehab because I'm addicted to you."

I grinned like a cheshire cat and returned his kiss lovingly.

Under the starry night, together we decided to choose happiness , choose love, choose US. Because at the end of the day that's all the that matters. That you chose to be love by each other.


End file.
